


13x01 Deleted Scene - Canon Version

by theirprofoundbond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x01, Deleted Scene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: This scene takes place in 13x01, between Jack's reflective moment with Kelly and Dean's reflective moment with Castiel.





	13x01 Deleted Scene - Canon Version

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack [here](https://soundcloud.com/adamfieldingproduction/wither).

Sam shifts his weight uncertainly and his fingertips brush the back of the chair at the head of the table.

Jack is upstairs taking a final moment alone with his mother. Dean is gathering wood outside.

Castiel is lying still and silent beneath a sheet.

“Cas…” Sam says softly.

“I don’t know where you are. I don’t know if you can hear me… But we need you.” He drops his head, frowning as he searches for words.

“Jack… told me that you’re his father. He chose you, Cas. He needs you to guide him.” Sam’s voice turns earnest as he says, “I know that if you’re here… he’ll turn out fine. He’s not evil.”

He falls silent, gripping the back of the chair and mentally circling the thing that has his heart in a vice.

“Dean…” Sam stops, and he thinks of Dean's bloody knuckles, the resigned set of his jaw, the deadness creeping into his eyes. “Dean needs you,” Sam says finally, and the weight of it hangs in the air for a long moment.

“He needs you, and you’re my brother, too, and I can’t lose you both.” Sam’s voice wavers a little and he blinks hard. “So you have to come back, Cas.”

Sam takes a steadying breath and he lifts his head to look out the window at Dean, who is mechanically chopping wood. Eventually Dean pauses, and just for a second, Sam sees his shoulders slump and his head tilt back, as if he is too exhausted to carry on. And then Dean takes a deep breath, lifts the axe, and swings it again.

Sam looks down at the vague form of his friend and he says quietly, “You have to come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel version [here]. Tumblr [here](http://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/166530073281/13x01-deleted-scene-canon-version).


End file.
